


just your regular bolivian army ending (minus the bolivian army)

by dorky (dorcas_gustine)



Category: The Losers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Cougar isn't leaving him behind, Jensen is not going to let him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	just your regular bolivian army ending (minus the bolivian army)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. This is what happens when I can't get over the little things. Comic!verse and **HUGE SPOILERS** for the ending.  
> Also: not betaed and written in about 15 minutes, if you see any glaring mistakes, please be telling me.  
> And the title is longer than the fic itself.

It took Jensen about half a minute to consider his options; the time to put on his mask and then take it off again.

When he got back Cougar was still sitting where he'd left him, his body listing to the left, his breathing ragged and almost loud in the silence. Cougar's head turned toward Jensen as he came into the room; his eyes were obscured by the hat, but Jensen read his surprise in the way his jaw went slack.

He sat down next to Cougar, ignoring his searching look, and picked up one of the clips he'd left behind. He reloaded his gun.

"So I figured," he said, looking down at his hands, "I get out of here, I get saved, yay for me." He took a deep breath. "And then what? With Clay dead and you with a nuke between your legs, what's left for me?"

Cougar coughed weakly, specks of blood and saliva spattered on his chin.

"You don't want to leave with me, that's fine. Your prerogative," Jensen shrugged. "But I'm not going to let you leave me here."

"Jensen-"

"Shut up, Cougar."

Cougar's hand slowly came up to take off his hat and with no little effort he let it fall on Jensen's head. He raised a fist, he was smiling softly.

Jensen returned the smile and they bumped fists.

"_Pendejo_," Cougar whispered with what was left of his breath. Now, Jensen knew shit about Spanish, but it didn't take a genius to understand that.

"You and my both," he said. "You and me both."

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my stupid obsession for stupid things. I'm all fine with Cougar dying, because it made sense story-wise (while in the movie, it wouldn't have made any) and it was a pretty bad-ass death, all in all. What didn't sit well with me, was Jensen getting away. From what we've seen of the comics, Pooch is the only one with a family and in fact he's not with the others on the oil rig. One can argue that the only family the others have is each other, so basically in the end Jensen is left with nothing. And Pooch, who already has a family, and while I see Pooch and Jolene taking Jensen in, I don't think he'd want that to be a long term solution.
> 
> Now, in the comics Jensen surviving made two of my favourite lines possible, so I'm not going to complain much about that, but what I would have changed had I written the comic is Cougar's hat. Yes, sure, Cougar's hat is his signature, and when he puts it on in his last scene he's fucking Cougar, badass motherfucker extraordinaire. And then he detonates a fucking _nuclear bomb_. I mean, with all that bad-assery already, they could have let Jensen have the hat, right?
> 
> Oh wow, look at that, the A/N is _longer_ than the fic itself. Lol, self-entitlement much?


End file.
